Sinking into Dark Matter
by Unamerican
Summary: Moments that changed Bruce as a child. Now as an adult he feared his own genius because for to long he was forced to think it was wrong to be smart. He makes the mistake of fixing an equation written by Tony Stark. Tony starts searching for him and Bruce runs, but how long can you run from a man like Tony? Boyxboy but not for a while. Rape scene. sad memories.
1. Chapter 1

**comment and follow**

* * *

Age: 8

Bruce was small when he saw his parents first fight, and as he grew it was a normal occurrence that the two fought about money and work. Then these fights became violent with a swing here or there. But they soon became something that Bruce was use to also. He saw the way his father drank and his mother looked wary. He caught on that the drunker his father was the worse it was for him to be in playing sight. His mother was always so brave taken the punches for him, but soon she couldn't do that, and Bruce had to take his own punishment like a 'big boy' his father's words from the first beating he received at age eight.

The first beating made an impact that not only was he small and powerless, but that his brave mother had the same issue. The bruises he received were well hidden and when his father hit a little to high above his collared shirt foundation was applied.

"The bruises will soon fade and the scars will become much easier to bare" his mother said to him as he cried. "You have to be a big boy, your father loves you, but you have to do what he says or you will be punished" she answered when he asked why she didn't stop 'daddy.' Bruce was bright for his age, but he was still eight and craved love, so when he was beaten he didn't think nothing other than it was his fault. The pain he felt was because he didn't listen to his father. When Bruce looked back and thought of this he couldn't tell whether his mother was just to tired to protect him anymore or hated him for not being strong enough to protect her.

* * *

After the beatings started they became a daily event in his life, when his father would get home from working a long shift and drinking most of his money away. In that first year things were changing so fast. Bruce's father getting more violent and mother sicker. With ever angry blow from his father, and nasty word from his mother Bruce stilled loved them. Little Bruce still loved his mother and father unconditionally. His innocent shadowing his vision to see that his parents were intentionally brutal. He didn't see her tired words and father's blows as anything but in the moment. He would shake it off and come back eager to do anything for their love, because he loved them so much.

As Bruce looked back he still loved his parents unconditionally. He could only ever remember them fight. He could only every remember his father getting mad at him and him being beaten for punishment, so it must have been his fault. His mother letting it happen after she couldn't take it, because he didn't try to protect her, so why should she protect him. This twisted and wrong logic made sense to a battered and broke Bruce who knew nothing but what had been beaten into him for so long.

* * *

Bruce looked into his parent's bedroom to see his mother's pale, thin, and sickly figure.

"Mom?"

"come here Bruce. How was your day?"  
Bruce ran to the bed and cuddled with his sick mother. His child instinct wanting a mother's comfort, but she only ever let him hold her hand now. The memory of the two hugging fuzzy for the eight year old. Six months before she had been alright. She had been full of life, and father easier to tame, but suddenly she felt sick. It turned into weekly hospital visits and pharmacy trips. She wasn't getting any better.

"mom dad keeps hurting me and the teacher said that she could help-"

"what! Have you been telling people!?" she looked scared and anger.

"no, but I could and we can be safe" Bruce tried pleading with her.

"He loves you, but Bruce you make it so hard on him. You have to try harder at sports and less time in school" she snapped. "you make it hard on both of us to see hear how you aren't active with other students."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for talking to my teacher"

"It's ok, bit this is our family secret."

* * *

Bruce Banner had always been a smart man, and as a child he was a sponge that wanted to soak up knowledge, but also intuitive. Banner was a young child when he learned his family was different. He noticed other children to have parents who weren't wary or violent. When other kids talked about their punishments it didn't leave jagged scares on there body.

Bruce Banner was a child who craved the chance to learn. He ached to answer and question everything he was taught. Bruce learned quickly that any attention was bad attention. His mother made him promise to try to blend in and not be so smart.

"Can you try and not be so smart" she begged.

He did just that. He worked hard to be a ok student. It helped him blend into the backgound, no one would notice him or his bruise if he hid in playing sight.

Three months later she died. Her body to weak to fight leaving two men who didn't understand each other.

The funeral was short and Bruce Banner stood by the door saying thank you. His father had left after breaking a few plates with some of the other men. He was trying to be the brave for his mother now. They all walked by smiling politely but not really looking at Bruce's big innocent and pained eyes as they left. They had been ignoring the bruises and cries of pain for over a year now. Why start now. Once everyone was gone he cleaned up and went to his room. All day he hadn't cried. He had been polite and helpful even comforting, but he hadn't had the chance to grieve. Now he laid in bed and sobbed until his pillow until his heart ached and head throbbed. When he stopped he went to his parents room and snuggled in her favorite blanket and pillow.

"what the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm sorry sir! I just miss her" Bruce cried.

"Stop crying. I don't want you talking about her! I don't want you looking af her pictures! And I don't want you touching her stuff! It's all your fault that she died! If she hadn't had such a stupid and useless kid. She would have been alive!"

"Dad" Bruce whispered looming confused and broken.

Slap!

The force threw Bruce's small body.

"you piece of shit. I'm not you father"

"yes sir. I'm sorry sir"

"get to your room"

* * *

**comment and follow**


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 12

Small Bruce was in Middle school now and it was harder to explain bruises when it was obvious he wasn't an active child. Even the way he eagerly ate the nasty breakfast and lunch food. Teacher were suspicious of the way Bruce came to school starving or hurt and even called his father concerned he was being bullied. That had gotten him a kick to the ribs. They told Bruce's father that Bruce wasn't very social.

Bruce tried to blend socially but it wasn't an easy thing for him. He didn't know how to talk to people. The other kids were nasty and would say harsh comments that were meant to make him cry. It started simple that he was ugly or weird, but by the time seventh grade came around it was painful and toxic to hear the bullying words. Bruce had heard everything from your mom hated you so much she killed herself, and even he was stupid. Kids made these comments in class but the teacher never said anything almost as if a silent agreement.

Even though Bruce was young he was able to take care of himself. He had been hiding secrets and lying easily for the last 4 years about everything that has gone on. He was learning to keep people at bay and to never ask questions ir do any extra work besides the bare minimum. He wore long sleeves even during the summer to hide the hand print bruises and ugly scars. The bullying words were pebbles compared to the stones his father threw.

* * *

He was hurried to school knowing if he was late for school he would be getting detention with Mr. Patterson and something about him was off. The older man was always staring and it left a skin crawling when Bruce arrived it was three minutes late and Mr. Patterson was smiling down at him.

* * *

Bruce saw the whole incident from the start of school to sunrise as his fault even when he grew into an adult. He was to stupid to know something was going on.

* * *

"Mr. Banner you detention afterschool with him. what a pleasure" Today was going to be a bad day. He could already feel his body tensing at the thought of tonights punishment if he didn't get home before his dad.

"Please Patterson, can we do detention at lunch it's my birthday and I want to get home early" he tried.

Patterson looked thoughtful and nodded. "That's fine come to my room at lunch don't be late." Bruce showed up five mintues early lying to his teacher.

"Your early"

"Yes sir, I didn't want to be late. Thank you for letting me be here at lunch" Patterson was smiling and walking toward him.

"Do you really want to thank me?"

"What?" Bruce tensed as Patterson brushed his thumb against his lips.

"Come on Bruce. I'm doing you a favor so help me out"

"No!" Bruce cried heading to the door.

"I'm going to tell you sick bastard" The words out of his mouth before he could stop them. The older man grabbed him before he could get away.

"What did you saw?" Patterson's voice deadly.

"No! I'm sorry. I wont tell anyone please let me go!" Bruce cried trying to pull away. Patterson pulled him back and locked the door. He pinned Bruce on his back to his desk and ripped his clothes off. There was no warning just a stroke and Patterson was invading Bruce's body and soul with each stabbing stroke. The young twelve year old begged for him to stop. His hands trying to push him off of smack him, but it didn't stop piercing stroke that tore a piece of Bruce away.

"No! God No! please I'm sorry!"

"shhhh... next time you do as your told you stupid child"

Bruce was raped during his 35 minute lunch period. He screamed and cried for help, but his pleas were soon stopped when Patterson shoved his fingers in the others mouth. The older man finding an oral fixation. Five minutes before the bell was suppose to ring Bruce was allowed to leave. His clothes ruined and blood mixed with cum running down his leg he limped to the locker room figuring he could hide until school was over.

* * *

The walk home after his rape was the longest and most painful walk Bruce had ever had to take. He hoped he would make it before his dad, but he was dizzy and in so much pain would have to stop or go at a even slower pace. Bruce made it home but his father's car was already there. Bruce quickly sneaked in and almost made it to his room,but tripped over a step.

"Boy is that you?"

Bruce ran to his room and hid in his closet. His bedroom door slammed open and heavy steps alerted Bruce. Bruce tried to so hard to keep his breathing quiet. But it hadn't been good enough. Cause no matter how smart Bruce was still 12 and a terrified kid who was only trying to hid from his boogie man.

"stupid shit think you can run from me?" he yelled pulling Bruce from the closet.

"No! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Bruce cried trying to run. His small delicate wrist was locked in his fathers hard grip. Bruce had had enough today of people hurting him and slapped his father. The man squeezed hard causing the boy to cry in pain. The man continued to squeeze the fragile bone and bent the straight bone until it broke. A blood curling scream leaving the boys lips. Bruce's hand pinned to his back as he was whipped before being tied.

And that was how Bruce was spending his birthday, broke battered and tied to the bed. Ever inch of skin coverable by clothes burned and bruised. His skin burned with an iron and than branded with a hanger and the buckle of the belt. the _'please daddy no_' and _'I'm sorry'_ fell on deaf ears.

His father only cutting the ropes when the sun came up.

"Happy birthday bastard" that was Bruce's thirteenth birthday present from his father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Age: 15 Part 1**

Bruce didn't mean to but he got close to a teacher but she understood him. She saw Bruce to be brilliant because it only took a genius to have such control to fail.

"Bruce please stay after class"

"Yes Ms. Hill?"

"I would like to set up a parent teacher meeting. When is your father available?"

"I'm sorry he sleeps days and works nights, so its hard for him to really have any time" Bruce excused.

"I see. Well I wanted to talk to him about a program I think you could get into. It helps smart young people be challenged and it would be good for you. The program is called S.H.I.E.L.D and it helps brilliant young people. There are scholarships for a payment so you don't need to worry." Ms. Hill said.

"I'm not interested" he lied.

"Here look at this pamphlet, then come talk to me tomorrow. This is a great program. I did it and I made great friends." Ms. Hill said.

"I don't think I would qualify. I barely pass my classes"

Ms. Hill smiled

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing and I've talked to your other teachers. Bruce you have so much talent so don't be afraid to show it"

"I don't know what your talking about ma'am"

"whatever you say Mr. Banner"

Bruce went walked home and the whole way thought about the folded pamphlet in his pocket. Once home he quickly did his chores and made dinner before hiding in his room and finally taking the pamphlet out and looking at it. Everything about it made Bruce want to go. He would have the chance to learn over the summer and be away from his father.

Slam!

Bruce woke to his fathers stumbling in to the house. He heard a crash and his dad curse. He held his breath slowly getting up and heading to the door to see if he was okay.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I thought you said you were alone!?" a young woman said.

"shut up and stay here. I have to go talk to that bastard."

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Bruce cried shutting the door. His father and taken the lock away when he was fourteen after he tried to get away. This had left Bruce with an even worse beating.

At fifteen Bruce still couldn't hold off his drunken father. The man was built like a truck and Bruce was a malnourished boy. But desperation and fear made him strong.

The door flung open and Bruce ran to have distance between him and his dad. The bear of a man unleashed his rage throwing the room's items every where. The pamphlet of S.H.I.E.L.D in his line of sight. He painted Bruce's body with even more black and blue.

"Sir no! Please stop!"

Bruce covered his body trying to protect it but bone bruises and cracked bones seemed more common now than just soreness.

"you stupid fuck I'm not you dad! Say it you stupid shit!"

"I'm sorry sir" Bruce's voice an octave higher and more of a yelp.

"say it. I'm not you father!" The man bringing his belt down.

"ahhhhh!"

"Say. _Whip_. It._ Whip_"

"ahhh! Your not my father. **YOUR NOT MY FATHER**. **YOUR NOT MY FATHER**!" Bruce sobbed.

The man spit on him, and grabbed the pamphlet before going back down stairs. " So where were we pretty girl?"

"oh Daddy!" she squealed.

* * *

Bruce passed out for the night only waking up because of his alarm. He when to shower and wash the blood off his back. The skin lined with new welts, aging scabs, and old scars. Bruce hated looking in the mirror. He hated seeing his scrawny pale body and the scars or marks that would be there forever. He hated feeling weak and powerless to stop his father or his teacher. He hated feeling alone and scared. He hated the anger, but most of all he hated not having a safe place.

He hated that he couldn't rid himself of the layer of dirty and filth. He hated that he couldn't forget the rape or stop the memories of everything he thought was his fault. He hated himself more than anything.

* * *

Bruce snapped after seeing his reflection and punched the mirror. He screamed and sobbed smashing the gleaming glass mirror into bits. His hands were bleeding and his breath ragged. His shaking hands grabbed a sharp edge and added another cut to the collection of cuts on his side abdomen. He leaned into the pain and embraced it. Bruce was in pain all the time. It kept him awake and soothed him to sleep. Pain was one of his earliest memories and many of his future memories.

Bruce had quickly learned that pain was a part of his life. So he controlled it. He made the decision on some of the pain he felt. If he couldn't get rid of it than he would add to it. He had scars up and down his wrists, thighs and rib cage.

Bruce headed out of the house pausing when his dad threw the crumpled pamphlet at him.

"So you think you can do this?"

"No it was passed out to everyone" Bruce lied

"Good remember you're stupid. You are a stupid little fucker whose lucky I don't pull you from school and make you start working"

"yes sir"

Bruce walked to school, the morning sprinkle turning into rain. He showed up at school drenched his hung limp.

Ms. Hill's class came and went than she was expecting an answer.

"Mr. Banner did you think about it?" Ms. Hill asked.

"Yes I can sorry. I have to work this summer." he said going to the door.

"wait but doesn't your father know how big of an opportunity this is?"

Bruce looked at her and wanted to yell. He wanted to get her to understand that everything she had and achieved wasn't possible for everyone. That he wouldn't go because of his father and that everyday he thought about it kept him from striving for something real like staying alive for another day. It kept him from concentrating on the blade and keeping it from going to deep. But when he looked at Ms. Hill and say her bright hopeful and ignorant eyes he couldn't.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't believe that it is the best thing for me. I have to go."

* * *

**Comment! hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you Enjoy **

* * *

**Age:15 part 2**

Ms. Hill was frustrated. She had been trying to be understanding and patient hoping that Bruce Banner would change his mind but it seemed like nothing had changed. He still refused to talk about the subject again after their talk last week. She couldn't even be sure he told his father about such a prospect.

Bruce seemed to run from everyone but the way he worked or helped other students quietly proved that he knew the curriculum. Sometimes he would throw fully written papers than lie and say he didn't do it. Ms. Hill once went and dug the paper out and read it, and found that this boy held greatness. She wanted him to have a chance and pulled strings to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Her friend Coulson could get it done but when he turned her down she pushed harder.

And did push. She pushed because she didn't know the circumstances and believed that Bruce was simply hiding behind his own selfish and induced problems.

She did the only thing she could she went to Bruce's house in hope of catching his father in a conversation. Ms. Hill was a stubborn woman who refused to give up. How could she realize that showing up at a students house to give their father news about how smart their boy would turn on her? She couldn't have. But Bruce's father wasn't one to want to know his son was not only smart but a possible genius.

The brunette knocked on the door and was introduced for the first time to Bruce's father and she knew she had made the wrong choice.

The big man had an air of intimidation and the smell of booze.

"who the fuck are you?"

"Ms. Hill, I'm Bruce's history teacher"

"Did that bastard do something in your class. I'll take care of it come on in." he started to take his belt off.

"Bruce get your stupid ass down here"

"Yes sir?" Bruce's eyes landed on Ms. Hill. He wrapped his arms around his torso and his body sagged. It was almost like his arms were holding him up.

"Why is she here? Did you do something in her class?" he swung the belt the action making Bruce flinch visibly.

"No sir"

"Mr. Banner this isn't a bad visit. I want to discuss that your son is very smart and deserves the chance to go to this S.H.I.E.L.D program."

"not this shit again, I already said no. This shit head is to dumb"

Than it hit Ms. Hill. Bruce might have lied but it was meant to protect her from his father. He had lied to keep them both out of hot water.

"He told you?"

"yes and we discussed it didn't we"

"yes" Brice said backing into a wall.

"why would you reject the idea. Its a wonderful opportunity. He gets to be challenged and all that attend actually turn out to go to great schools and get great jobs, even make a difference."

"Because this shithead ain't gonna be anything!" Mr. Banner snarled pulling Bruce in front of her.

"Get her out of here"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Bruce felt his jaw clench and muscles tense.

"Is everything okay? I can help you" Ms. Hill said as if she had any control. She has as much power in the situation as Bruce and his dead mom.

"You've done enough just leave me alone and find someone else to take to S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Bruce" she said gripping his arm.

"You don't get to come to my house and but in, so get the hell out and don't show your face again"

* * *

Bruce headed back in and from that day on he didn't go back to school. Mr. Banner forced him to quit and they moved. Bruce didn't have enough of anything to run, so he followed his abusive father like it was his life lie.

Ms. Hill lived with the mistake of ruining a talented and smart kids life. She searched for him, but found no trace of him on social sites or other schools. Bruce disappeared from the educational system.

* * *

Bruce cried the day his father pulled him from school. It was the first time he ever fought his father when the burly man fought him. It was the first time he ever drew blood and it was the first time he felt powerful, even if it lasted a few seconds before he was once again pummeled into the ground until his vision faded to darkness.

They moved to mining country and Mr. Banner forced his son into mining work. The work hard and filled with filth, but it gave Bruce strength. He grew taunt lean muscle. His skin blackened by the work. The rough skin on his hands caked and dried by the work and dirt. But his physical growth not matter how minor yet seemed large to a boy who was stunted was still so weak. His father still ruled his life and grew more tortuous. The man started to buy cigarettes and burn Bruce's skin. The boy so use to the man's power that the minute he was allowed more freedom it scared him. Bruce wanted so badly to run, but would he get away. He hadn't tried since his mother died and it had left him with broken bones that still ached when it got to cold.

* * *

"Bruce where's your paycheck?"

"I used it to by food sir"

"What"

"I was hungry and we didn't have anything besides sardines and moldy bread"

"Was that not good enough for you?"

"No it's not that. I was just so hungry and- _slap"_

"You piece of shit I'm going to make sure you remember your not worthy of anything not even dog crap"

"I'm sorry sir. It wont happen again"

"You're right it won't happen again" He moved to the back of the house and came back with a long tool with to shorts prods.

"Sir please, one chance"

"Do you know what this is?"

"No sir" Bruce whispered stepping back

"It's a cattle prod and in my farming job it's used to herd cattle"

"Yes sir" Bruce was backed into a corner his body shaking. He was fifteen and he was still believing that this was all happening because he wasn't strong enough to protect his mother.

Mr. Banner struck him with the prod and electricity coursed through his body. He cried in pain and his muscles tensed, before he collapsed. Bruce couldn't even slip into darkness he was forced to answer the man's question and follow orders. His body burning and the current moving through him in a seizer motion.

"Stupid fucker pissed himself didn't he?"

"YES sir" he gasped.

"Stupid fucker tell me what you should do from now on?"

"Eat whats HERE AHH!" His back arching and neck snapping back. His jaw cracking open and eyes watering. He couldn't control his body. It was embarrassing and humiliating to know that even if he tried it was hopeless as his bladder emptied.

"Are you a stupid little fucker?"

"Yesh" he slurred his body slowly stopping what the current wanted it to do. The forces still running but his muscles now numb and just twitchy but no longer influenced.

"Say it" Mr. Banner held he Prod at Bruce's genitals.

"I'm a stupid fucker" than the prod went off and Bruce passed out darkness a blessing to his tortured body, but his mind just as torn up and battered.

Yet the most sick and twisted piece of shit in all this was Bruce still loved his father, because that was all he had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and follow the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Age 16:

Bruce was struggling in every meaning of the word. His body and mind full of scars. He was barely finding a meaning in life even if it meant his own inflictions of pain. He started to stop eating. Bruce was losing control of his life and being able to control the amount of cuts or food he had a day was comforting.

Bruce didn't feel good enough for anything or anyone. He felt like even talking to someone was to much to ask for. He was losing the fight. Than he met Natasha.

When Bruce wasn't working, he would take long walks to an abandoned factory a few miles from work and in the direction home. The place was dirty, old and collapsing, and in a way it comforted Bruce. He found himself safe and happy to be in a decaying building.

He was walking through when he saw some girl sleeping in the building. It was the first time he had ever saw someone else in the building. Bruce slowly walked forward curious but was stopped when she jumped him. Young Bruce was pinned. She had a butterfly knife that she opened and closed with a purpose.

"Why are you here?" she asked her face smudged with dirt.

"I come by here when I need space. I was just curious who was here when I saw you. Your bleeding let me help"

"If your helping just to have sex you better keep moving buddy"

"I'm not interested just wanting to help."

"That's what they all say than when they think I'm not paying attention they strike and so do I" she whispered twirling the butterfly knife around in a practiced movement.

"You don't have to worry. I don't want anything"

Everyday for the next two weeks Bruce showed up. It only took a week for them to click and bond. They were able to connect and understand each others scars. Not once did he ask for sex or make a move. They understood the pain and how deep the scars were. When Bruce came bloody and bruised she sat with him in silence because there was nothing that could be said, but the silence was welcomed.

"Where do you plan on going from here?" Bruce asked a few days before she was to leave.

"I don't know, away. You should come" she whispered

"no I can't. I won't survive. I'm nothing" Natasha learned that Bruce was a boy who thought so little of himself, but she could tell he was brilliant. The way they talked about the world and all of its wonders. It was as if he was reading it from a book, and the words so full of passion that it was like head had been there. Then there was the part of Bruce who was so passive and reserved. The man insisting he wasn't good enough or whispered harsh words that were from old memories, but Nat never commented on those. She had her own demons.

"Those scars show your a survivor don't let anyone tell you different" she said the words a silent confession.

Bruce wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't."

"I was just like you. I loved the people who hurt me, but one day they will do something you can't live with no matter what. You'll break...i did"

Natasha left and Bruce stayed. He stayed because she was right. He did love his father and it seemed like the worst had already happened so why hate the man. But that would quickly change.

The night Natasha left Bruce felt sadder than usual. His dark cloud almost suffocating him, but he made it home before his father got suspicious. It was like every other night. The man drank himself angry. He yelled and fought the whole night with his own demons, but before the night was over he after Bruce.

* * *

That night Mr. Banner had a friend over. Another man who seemed to drink like his father. The man leering at Bruce.

It was a night that wouldn't be forgotten.

"Hey man is that your son?"

"That fucking retard? Yeah unfortunately why?"

"He's kinda cute. Probably a decent fuck."

Bruce hid behind the hall wall listening to their disgusting and degrading conversation.

"I've never screwed the little shit head"

"Well how about it. Can I take a go at him?"

Bruce held his breath praying for a miracle that hopefully his dad would say no. That the man was better than the drink.

"what do I get out of it?"

"$20 sound good?"

"go ahead. Should have put him to better use but better late than never"

The man quickly went to get Bruce and Bruce hadn't moved from his spot. He was frozen his dad just sold him.

"Hey buddy your daddy said we could hang out for a little bit" the man said sweetly his breath smelled of death and his eyes promised a dirty secret.

"No!" Bruce yelled pushing the man. Said man ignored the fighting and grabbed Bruce's slim wrists and pulled him to the back room. He tried to twist away and even kicking but the man was determined to have sex. He was thrown on to the bed and the man started to strip. Banner swallowed his vomit and pushed his tears back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard?"

"easy" he cries stripping his clothes.

"good boy" Bruce nodded and laid back down. "Spread your legs wide for me, whoa look at those scars so delicate... Here drink it'll help and I'm going to do all the work you just relax."

"yes sir" Bruce answered he took the bottle shakily trying to keep from clamping them shut and pushing the man from in between them. Bruce could feel the warm breath on his thighs. He took a deep breath and swung the bottle.

It hit the man in the temple and he was down for a moment. Bruce quickly dressed and grabbed his bad. He felt terrified and sick but didn't think of what he was doing. He couldn't, his head cloudy and panic barely kept hidden. Bruce ran and he didn't stop.

Bruce ran until his breath was gone. He ran until he couldn't hear his dad's voice. He ran until tears blurred his vision and ran until he stumbled to a halt at an old set of train tracks. He cried because he felt the betrayal and humiliation of being given away like cattle. It was a terrible experience but one he wouldn't let happen again. Bruce started to walk the tracks. He found himself walking into the sunrise and hopefully heading to a safe place.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry I don't have a computer so this is really hard to update but I wanted to give a Tony view. This won't happen often so I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Tony 17

"I can't believe you Tony! Where do you expect me to send you now? No one will take you!"

"Why is that my fault. I'm smart then all those private schools combined. Let me drop out already and join the company"

"Dammit Tony! You're a child stop trying to grow up so fast"

"Dad I'm seventeen! I can make my own desicions. Let me chose working with you ."

"Tony go to school stop blowing labs up and finish please that is all I ask" Howard begged.

"So maybe since we are waiting for another school to except me I could go to work with you?" Tony begged trying for relaxed.

"Tony..." Howard sounded tired and frustrated. "I knew this would happen"

"Yeah I get it"

"My secretary found you a new school please just behave"

So Tony had one more chance. He was allowed into a S.H.I.E.L.D program and given credit to graduate for high school. He met Clint and Rhodey. These were two guys who would become his closes friends. The three of them challenging the system everytime but would grow up to be some of the most important people. Tony found people who cared for him because his dad didn't.

Tony Stark has been working his whole life for his dad to love him. To get the man to look at him the way he looks at his projects with pride and joy. The man seemed to never be happy or content with the child he had. Tony pushed every button to at least get the man to interact with him. The truth was the yelling and screaming was the only time Tony was able to see his father. Every school he had been kicked out of of was to get the man to yell at him. It was to get the man to finally turn and just look at him.

Tony finally was fed up with the man and Howard was fed up with Tony. The problem with the two was they were exactly the same. They were to brilliant men who wanted to feed the world the best technology possible. The distinct difference was Tony wanted his fathers love and Howard wanted to forget his son. Tony almost wished his father would hit him because than at least he would have a better understanding of the man he lived with.

Then it was like Tony's hate and Howard's neglect spiraled and exploded to leave the two men at a stand still.

"Dad come on its my science fair just come"

"For the last time Tony NO"

"Why not? I don't understand why you don't want anything to do with me! I'm your son you're suppose to love me" Tony snapped.

"Well news flash kid I don't. Your mother wanted you than she couldn't handle you and now I'm through. All you have been is trouble and I can't handle that anymore. I don't know what to do with you."

Than it was like time stood still. Howard walked away leaving Tony confused and hurt. He knew this for a long time. It was clear his father didn't love him or at least didn't know how to, but now that it was out in the open it was a reality check. And it hurt like a bitch. Tony felt numb and in pain. He couldn't describe it. But it was clear that Tony no matter how fast he wanted to grow up he was still a little boy craving emotional attatchment and Howard had just rejected him. Down the line when Tony is older he will deny it to everyone that he ever wanted Howard's love. Whether it was denial or he pushes the memory so far out of his mind he forgot, the scar was still there and the ache but the memory no longer a present reminder in older Tiny Stark.

Rhodey and Clint kept silent when Tony came to school knowing something was upsetting their friend but would wait for him, because that was what best buds did. When Clint talked about his time in the circus no one joked but listened knowing it was hard. Or when Rhodey's dad left and brother did they listened and when it was really hard they hugged him when he cried because that is what friends did. They had found each other and found it easy to talk. After all they were all broke toys on an island of misfits.

So when Clint and Rhodey showed up at Tony's for a sleepover they knew it was one of those moments. They played videogames, played truth or dare, and watched a dozen of their favorite movies. And when they were settled in, it was 4:00 am, the lights off Tony finally admitted to them what had happened. He had told them how his father had yelled and said he didn't want Tony. He even confessed how shocked he was when he knew he shouldn't have been. He had continued to spill his feelings and how it would have hurt less if his father would have been an abusive drunk. But that was when Clint had slid closer to him and listened gripping his shoulder to ground the other boy. Rhodey shushes him when Tony finally broke down and cried until the sun came up and they fell asleep. It was sweet really how the three amigos had found each other. When one of them felt like drowning the other two were always there to remind them they had plenty of air to breath.

Tony seemed to work hard after he found out about his father. Him and his friends became closer and his path to greatness was clearer. Tony didn't want to be like his father anymore and was determined to make his own name. When Tony graduate school he split off from Rhodey and Clint as the men went off to the army and special forces. Howard finally gave the reins to Tony but by than Tonh didn't want them. He wanted something better and bigger. So he started making technology. He soones started on safe energy products and started on a big project.

* * *

hope you liked it wanted to introduce a few other guys and see where this would go haha please comment :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you liked it sorry for more mistakes than usual late night haha

* * *

Bruce Age: 18

Bruce tried to melt into the rusty boxcar's side. His heavy breath muffled by his hands as he heard the crunch of gravel. The cops were near by, it was a casual search for any hobos trying to hitch a ride. Bruce had been through this a thousand times and yet he couldn't stop the acceleration of his heart of the fear that made his knees weak.

Bruce had always felt like he had bad luck. He always felt like he was running and getting no where, when all he was hoping for was a better place than the one he had come from. Yet here he was in another small town dirty tired and hungry but had no safe place. Sometimes Bruce wondered whether he should go back. His father would give him a place to stay even if it meant he had to take a beating or sell himself. He always had a place no matter how painful.

Bruce waited for the other shoe to drop and something else happen to him. He knew it was inevitable but he tried to keep himself safe when on the tracks even if it meant jumping out of the train to keep from being attacked.

* * *

"Hey kid stop!"

Bruce was running from the cops again. It wasn't his first run in and wouldn't be his last. He was sleeping in an old train box cart when he was found. Bruce ran out holding his bag tight to his chest as he went for the fence. He leaped at it and quickly moved into the next motion. He was jumping over when a cop tackled him down form the tall fence.

Bruce kicked him and got back up. The desperation and need more powerful than his exhaustion or hunger. Bruce wasn't going to get away. He couldn't deal with being put in a cell.

"Kid we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk" one cop said hands up and walking toward him. The other coming from around the fence. Bruce gritted his teeth and fought to stay in control and not let his fear get to him. Bruce stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I meant to go to a shelter please let me go"

"No can do. We have to take you in. Your family is probably looking for you"

"No! I'm not going back" Brice snapped and started to run off. The new town unfamiliar and unsettling. No matter how many times he wanted to go home and beg for forgiveness he knew he couldn't. The fear alone of what could happen would leave Bruce in a panic attack. A set of foot steps loud behind him. The man wasn't letting up and Bruce was running on fumes. He had to get away, but the man smashed into him ad they collided with an alley wall.

"please don't take me back please I'll be good, but don't take me back" Brice sobbed the desperation an ache in his soul.

"shhhh... Its going to be ok. I just need you to calm down"

The cops took him in but when they saw the scars they put him on twenty four hour watch.

After the twenty four hours Bruce was giving a choice.

"you can go to jail have a record but going to an asylum for a month and have a clean slate."

"the asylum"

Bruce was forced into this and at first it wasn't bad. He received three meals a day and had a warm bed. But that's where the good ended. He was forced to take drugs, but not all of them were meant to help. The adults were harsh and abusive. The asylum was dirty and the doctors and nurses were cruel. They had the power to do anything to them, to Bruce.

When Bruce met with the therapist it was clear he had depression, anxiety, and ptsd, but Bruce wasn't given drugs for that. He was made to take drugs not yet tested to see if the side affects. All of them seemed to harm Bruce. Bruce tried to run from the drugs at first but they would tie him up and force him to swallow. It was a painful process that Bruce soon stopped fighting. He and other patients tried fighting the drugs but they had to pick their battles or there would be nothing left of them. The young genius started to throw up in the first week and wasn't able to keep any food down. His hands would constantly shake and insomnia kicked in only a week later. Bruce tries to get off the meds again but the nurses would strap him down and force the pills into his system. He would fight if it meant he could focus again or eat without throwing up.

Bruce was looking like a druggie. It had been three weeks and Bruce wasn't sure he would survive the asylum. He had gone through taking pills, seizures, and electro shock therapy. The shock therapy had only taken place twice before his wrist broke. His stomach pumped when he had taken someone else pills on accident but not matter how much he begged it wasn't good enough.

Then Bruce met a patient the new patient. He was the same age as Bruce but he seemed so confident and sane it made no sense for him to be at the Asylum.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked when they had their free time in a common area.

"Because I'm off my rocker" he snapped clearly angry.

"Sorry what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you!"

"Sorry! And nothing it was either this or jail. I'm Bruce by the way."

"Well did you make the right choice? And its Loki"

"No they are making me take drugs I don't need" Bruce mumbled his hands shaking and stomach in knots.

"Yes they tend to do that here"

"Can't you make them stop!" Bruce cried his muscles tense and cramping.

"No haha this is an asylum once you come here no one believes you about anything" Loki whispered looking haunted.

Bruce felt sick and started to cry silently. Loki patted his shoulder apologetically.

"I know"

It was true. Loki did understand. It was frustrating to be in a place that made you feel crazier than you actaully were. It hurt to be seen as a freak and now to be acting like one. He couldn't help but rock back and forth or mumble to himself. He was so exhausted he couldn't control the agitated fidgeting or the tensing of his body when someone got to close.

Then one night the week before he was meant to leave a patient attacks a nurse and before lock up was finished went to help. Bruce's door left unlocked. All he had to do was go out the back. An easy enough task. For once Bruce took Natasha's advice and ran. He slipped out the back and ran. He went to look for Loki and begged for him to come but the man refused saying it was worse for him to leave. Bruce sobbed but hugged the man and than ran. He wore no shoes and had no idea where he would go, but decided anywhere better than the hell hole he had been in.

Bruce stole some clothes from a laundry mate and quickly dressed. His had lost about twenty pounds since his arrival at the asylum. He had found himself lost and alone. He felt as of he had lost his sanity and didn't know what to do. Bruce started for the train tracks barefooted ignoring the stabbing pain of the rocks. He found himsekf on another train trying to push the memories of the last year away, but the scars would forever be imbedded in his mind.

* * *

hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

Once Bruce started running he didn't know how to stop. He had been on his own for so long that when he was given the chance at a steady life it was to terrifying and off putting. The man Bruce was now was one who was molded from abuse and misguided trust. He was broken and untrusting, but even still with all the hurt Bruce was still so kind. He was willing to help anyone out. His soft voice and shyness was approachable even when he didn't want to be approached. Yet now he lived in New York City. It was so big that it was a surprise to run into the same person. Bruce worked hard to become invisible.

After five years of running Bruce was in New York. He found himself working as a janitor at night at a university and during the day he worked at a greenhouse. Any work he found meant it was a good day.

He learned the easiest way to not get hurt was to not get close to anybody. He wasn't willing to put his heart out anymore. He closed himself off so he only had to be polite instead of trusting.

Bruce's work at the greenhouse taught him herbs and flowers. It helped him found a balance and see the beauty still present in the world. He enjoyed it more because it didn't have to spend time with people. Then his job as a janitor gave him access to thousands of books. Every night he took his break in the library instead of eating. His thin body had learned to forget the need for food and took it when given.

The more Bruce read the more he absorbed. He learned from the books and found himself sneaking into classes and listening to lectures. A part of Bruce wished he had finished high school but since he didn't it would forever work against him. Sure he was smart but that wasn't good enough, he needed a degree but he was to old. He had been running for five years, he wasn't even sure he existed outside of his high school career and police record or his asylum stay.

But even though Bruce had finally found a safe balance with his jobs and a even safer distance from people. But it all changed the day a women walked into the greenhouse.

"Hello how can I help you Ms.?

"Hello I'm wanting to get a beautiful plant, something exotic and rare if possible"

"I just got in blue orchids, they are very rare" Bruce said going to the back and bring a dark blue plant to the front.

"Whoa this is amazing!"

"Isn't it"

"Okay I will take it"

Bruce rang her plant and waited for payment but the lady couldn't find her wallet.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry this usually doesn't happen but I forgot my wallet at work. I can't come back cause I'm busy all week" she pouted.

"Take it. Come back when you can"

"Really?!"

"Yes,"

"But I can't take it without giving you something"

"You will just not today"

"No I insist tonight my boss is having a party and I honestly think you'll like it"

"my name is Pepper Potts and here is an invitation. You can come and bring me my flower. I will see you there" she said not leaving any room for discussion and handing him a discussion.

* * *

Bruce opened the invitation. It was an expensive black folder with a vanilla paper and gold writing. It was elegant and beautiful. Bruce could never afford something like this. The paper was worth more than he would every be. It read...

_You are invited to Stark Industries. A black tie formal wear_.

Bruce didn't want to go, but he needed the payment. It was covenant to go. The party was at the university he worked so he could make it after his shift.

Bruce headed to his next job at night. He carried the plant all the way to work and started work. He headed quickly to the closet and started his job. Bruce worked all night. He could here the men and women talking and walking in fancy dresses. He cleaned his area than went and grabbed the plant. He stripped out of the blue jumpsuit and tried to straighten his t shirt and jeans. Once at the front where the new science building was going to be the lines were stopped by limos. He tried to look invisible but quickly went to the front and gave his invitation hoping they wouldn't stop him because of his crumpled attire.

"name?"

"Ah... Bruce Banner sir"

"Can I see your invitation?" Bruce handed it over.

"Go through" the security guard gave him a look but gave the rope guy a nod.

"Thank you" Bruce said politely feeling scared. He couldn't look up.

Bruce started walking through the event and saw white boards with different equations and markers for people to list information. Bruce walked to each one finding himself in aw. He tried not to stand to close and just wrote on scrapes before putting them in comment boxes. Then he got to the end. There was a big white board that had a unfinished equation. A comment box set up to put an answer in. Bruce stared for several moments. He re read the equation and saw that it was wrong. The scientist was assuming to much and needed to have a definite. Bruce quickly scrawled something down than walked away. He didn't want to be caught but he actually bumped into a man.

"Whoa excuse you. Damn what's your freakin problem"

"sorry!" Bruce panicked. He handed the pot over to the man.

"This is for Pepper Potts. Tell her she can pay later"

"Tony what did you do to him?"

"ah? Did he just hand me something?"


End file.
